Daydreamer
by Indecisively Yours
Summary: Her wedding day—now here was a day Quinn thought she'd never end up seeing; not as soon as college graduation. But when you meet the one, you meet the one, and you don't let go for anything in the world.


Her wedding day—now here was a day Quinn thought she'd never end up seeing; not as soon as college graduation. But when you meet the one, you meet the one, and you don't let go for anything in the world.

She kept his words in mind all during senior year. She'd get out of here. If anyone would get out of here, it's her. So she did get out of Lima. Ended up somewhere warm, like he saw her going to; who knew UCLA was such a lovely place?

He made her promise to not look back once she left; made her promise to just leave everything and start fresh in California. So she did; just like that she left and never looked back. Never saw him again.

She was never a firm believer in love at first sight; always thought that soul-mates was a load of crap made up by the hopeless romantics who didn't want to put effort into finding love (because she had put effort in once; love was as hard to keep as it was to get).

That was all shoved into a box and thrown out the window the moment she stepped onto the UCLA campus. A chance encounter at a coffee shop changed things for her. How did she know this guy was the one? He just…was. It was a plain and simple answer but the only answer that could encompass everything she was thinking without leaving anything forgotten.

He was different; didn't reminder of Lima, actually. Sure, he was a musician, but he didn't have that stupid mohawk; he was studious; he was from a small town, just like her; and he actually was a fan of committed relationships instead of quick flings. He was adamant on making something of himself, for the sake of his family, and she couldn't help but admire that quality in him.

He was like a breath of fresh air, she thought. She took to him much too quickly, according to her roommates. After all, she was out with him almost every single night. She didn't know a time when they were apart and she nor he ever grew tired of this.

She never thought this love at first sight deal, this soul-mate fiasco, existed, until he came along. By the end of their first semester, they were dating (the steady kind of dating, too). They spent the holidays together (the ones where they didn't have to fly out to their home and spend it with the family). They spent their summers together, however, down in Los Angeles.

Their first vacation together they said _I love you_. That was also accompanied by the act of making love and a promise that they'd be their only ones.

It was too easy, this routine they had fallen into while they were in college. It felt as though they had known each other longer. Sure, they had their arguments here and there (who didn't) but that didn't mean that she loved him any less.

Then that one day came, after graduation. Their parents finally met each other that day (she was surprised it had taken this long, to be quite honest) and the same night that they went out to dinner, he proposed. She was shocked, surprised, but said yes either way. Because she knew he was her forever and she knew that once you found a good thing you shouldn't let it go for anything.

"So that's it," Quinn says, taking a sip of champagne in the flute in front of her. "That's how it happened. That's how we ended up here."

"That's so beautiful!" one of his family members says, smile on her face.

"Wait," Santana says, confused a bit. "Why the hell did you pick Toronto, of all places, to get married?"

Quinn can't help but smile a bit at that, remembering the boy who helped her back in high school when she was more broken than ever.

"Someone once told me they saw me somewhere warm. I was just taking that person's advice. The honeymoon's in Miami."

Just then, the musician announces the first dance between bride and groom. The song they both picked out (yes, both of them; she gave him a say in this) comes on slowly. She sees her husband part the crowds of people a bit, walking over to her with an extended hand.

"May I have this dance?"

She smiles, blushes, and grabs his proffered hand, letting him lead her out onto the dance floor. Everyone's watching. Everyone's staring. She doesn't care, however. Her attention's solely on him and his attention is solely on her and she's never felt better than this moment in time. He was finally hers and she was finally his and she wouldn't give that up for anything in the world.

"I love you," she whispers, arms around his neck and forehead pressed to his as they dance to the slow tune surrounding them.

"Especially now," he whispers, leaning down to kiss her just as Finn shouts a 'Kiss her, Puck!'

She laughs into the kiss, leaning up on her tip-toes to kiss him just a bit more as the music continues.

She was never a firm believer in this love at first sight deal; never a firm believer in the whole soul-mates thing. But when you found that person, that one special person that you could see yourself forever with, you just didn't let go, not for anything in the world.


End file.
